pokevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexei Romanov
Alexei Romanov is a Pokémon Trainer of first class renown, famed throughout the profession's realm as a skillful master of Electric-type Pokémon. His style is considered, especially by himself, to be dazzling, elegant, and spectacular. Despite his eccentricies and flamboyance, he is highly respected for the compassion he accords his Pokémon, perceiving them as his loyal companions and friends, rather than tools. A prodigal youth hailing from Vermilion City, he has always held a deep love for all things electric, hence his predilection for Electric-type Pokémon. Intrigued by and passionate about Pokémon from an early age, his zeal captured the attention of Vermilion City's finest, Gym Leader Lt. Surge; the gruff former soldier taking the child under his tutelage, imparting to Alexei all of his knowledge and instilling in him a love for Electric types. Astute and intellectual in nature, Alexei is a highly dedicated student, attending the Vermilion City University to obtain a degree in nuclear physics. As such, he possesses a rather high IQ and a level of passion for science that matches his feverish love for all things Pokeémon. Close to finishing his doctoral degree, his selection as a member of the Elite Eight cements his reputation as a willful, hard-working young man. Appearance Good-looking is not an inept description when one is using it in reference to Alexei. His boyish charm has attracted many a girl to him, despite his naïveté limiting his actual romantic experience. His slender face is marked by his high, defined cheekbones and somewhat pointed chin. The jawline is subtly noticeable, strong but not overwhelming. Alexei's eyebrows are thin and arched in a manner that immediately betrays his rather mischievous personality. The corners of his mouth are often remarked to have a sort of upward twitch, giving him the appearance of always grinning (or smirking, depending on one's interpretation). His hair is immediately noticeable; probably the most eye-catching physicll trait Alexei possesses. Beautiful golden in colour, it reminds one of the lustre and sheer brightness of the Cathedral of the Annunciation. Stylish in its cut, the strands of sunshine fall over his eyes, as his bangs are rather lengthy. At its longest, his hair is about shoulder length, and it is extremely layered and "jagged." Alexei is very proud of his hair, and people have often joked that absolute darkness couldn't completely dim his ostentatiously bright locks. Alexei's eyes are simply energizing, an expression of his upbeat, sprightly personality. His captivating irides are deep, crystallized cerulean in color. They are the very embodiment of electricity, personifying his entire being. When joyful, the vigor expressed by his simply electric eyes is intoxicating and jolting. When angered, the gravity of Alexei's gaze is enough to render its recipient numb, the feeling being similar to large voltages of electricity coursing through the body. Background Personality Equipment Pokédex Pokémon On Hand Alexei's Pokémon team consists of his most powerful Electric-type Pokémon, chosen specifically by him for their speed, battle experience, move set, etc. *Name: Jolteon *Gender: Male *Type: *Moves: Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Discharge, Volt Tackle *Name: Raichu *Gender: Male *Type: *Moves: Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Thunder *Name: Luxray *Gender: Male *Type: *Moves: Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Fang, Swift In Storage During his time as a travelling young trainer, Alexei has accumulated a large collection of Pokémon, which he keeps safely in storage in favour of his all Electric-type team.